We'll Make Everything Right
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: JacobxOC When Taya looses her mother it's like she looses a piece of herself. Her father is getting remarried, in WASHINGTON? Taya is forced into a new family and a new life, but doesn't know what that life could bring her. After meeting her new friend, Jacob Black, things begin to change, and for the better.
1. Prologue

No one could ever replace my mom. She was the one woman that kept me strong.

She was a doctor, and saved so many peoples lives. It was a tragedy that she died. Living in New York City was always dangerous.

Drive by shootings killed so many people, and unfortunately, my mom was another statistic.

My parents were perfect, but they always got so much criticism. My mom was Japanese, and my dad was Caucasian. My exotic look confused many people, and I was okay with that.

I wondered if my life could ever be normal after my mom's death. Now I had no other excuse for my exotic look.

Plus my dad finally got over her death.

And he got remarried.

The woman's name was Kelly Ateara, and she lived in Washington.

I didn't know why she and her two kids didn't move to New York instead of me and my dad moving down to La Push.

Maybe my dad just wanted to get out of that town.

I did too, but I didn't want to leave my friends. My friends were everything to me, and they were the reason I was alive.

So leaving for me was a win-loose situation. I got out of that death whole, but I left everything behind. My friends, my other family, and my boyfriend of two years.

How was I supposed deal with that? They were the only things I needed.

I would have to start all over, with the ridicule and the pain, but my dad said it was good for me to start over.

Maybe it was.

And maybe it was what I needed.

I needed to start over.


	2. Chapter 1

It was early one Monday morning. The light of the moon wasn't even visible through the thick clouds of fog. It was cold inside the plane, even though everyone had turned their air vents off.

My father snored next to me. Surely he was more tired than I could have ever perceived. He was up all night, packing everything that we needed to move down to Washington.

We had sold most of my mother's stuff after she died. We kept a few things though, that we knew she would never want gone. Those were her wedding band, a key chain with a picture that illustrated her grandfather that died in World War II, and a golden-chained necklace that was given to her by my grandmother. They were her prized possessions; she kept them on her person at all times. They were all given to me.

The diamond band rested perfectly on my right ring finger. The key chain was attached to the gold necklace, which dangled around my neck.

After her death, when the police returned what was with her while the car crash had taken place, I wore them all the time. I couldn't take them off if I tried. They were my last memory of her.

When I checked my iPod the clock read 3:46. Our flight was almost over; I slept through most of it. My father and I took turns sleeping. He let me sleep longer, though, for he wanted me to be rested when I met Kelly.

It was already a year after my mother's death, so I should've been ebullient that my father found another person to be happy with, but I wasn't. I was furious and outraged, but I couldn't reveal that to my father.

He met Kelly when he was on a business trip in Washington (I staid with my mother's sister while he was gone). Apparently they hit it off fabulously, and the rest is history. What a cliché. They didn't make history, but I had to grin and bear it. I wanted my father to be happy.

A voice came over the overcom. "Flight attendants prepare for landing."

I sighed and looked over at my father.

"Daddy." I shook his arm. "Daddy, wake up."

"What is it Taya?" he whined as if he were five.

"We're about to land. Wake up Daddy."  
With a soft moan he pulled his chair back up and threw the blanket of his shoulders.

He looked at me and smiled. He took the back of my head and pulled me towards him to kiss my silky brown hair.

"Je t'aime, ma belle," he whispered. _I love you, my beauty_

My father and mother both spoke different languages to me, so I learned three by the time I was four. When I was with my father and his family I used French or English, and when I was with my mother and her family I used Japanese and English. They had one language in common.

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa," I replied back, sighing. "Où sont Kelly et son fils?"

_I love you too, Daddy. Where are Kelly and her son?_

"Je ne sais pas, ma belle. Je crois qu'ils sont dans le réclamation de bagages."

_I don't know, my beauty. I think they're at the baggage claim._

"D'accord. Kelly est une belle dame, et je suis heureux de la rencontrer."  
_Okay. Kelly is a beautiful woman and I am happy to meet her._

"Bien. Tu es une trés bonne fille."

_Good. You are a great daughter._

"Et tu es un trés bon père."

_And you are a great dad._

"Il est quatre heures, raison?"

_It's four o'clock, right?_

"Presque. Il est trios heures cinquante."

_Almost. It's three fifty._

"Ah, bon. Il est trés tôt, n'est pas?"  
_Oh, good. It's really early, isn't it?_

"Oui, mais je ne soin pas. Je ne dors pas beacoup quoi qu'il en soit."  
_Yeah, but I don't care. I don't sleep much anyways._

"Tu as sommeil, Taya? Tu as besoin de sommeil."  
_Are you tired Taya? You need sleep._

"Je sais, Papa," I sighed, "Mais je ne soin pas parce-que je n'aime pas de sommeil."  
_I know, Daddy, but I don't care because I don't like sleep._

"Tu n'aime pas beacoup de chose," he laughed. "Tu es têtu, Taya."  
_You don't like a lot of things. You are stubborn, Taya._

"Je le sais aussi, Papa."  
_I know that too, Daddy._

"Peut-être, mais je t'aime les mêmes."

_Maybe, but I still love you the same._

"Bien."  
_Good._

I only caught the last part of our head flight attendants speech, and still I was too lazy to listen.

As the plane came to a stop my father got up and held his hand out for me.

"Prêt?"  
_Ready?_

I sighed. "Oui, Papa."

We were about the fifth to get off the plane in Seattle. It seemed like my father rushed us to go so he could get to his beloved fiancée.  
I wasn't there to witness the proposal, and sometimes I was glad that I wasn't. I was never a person to like the romantic part of life. It was too much good emotion for me to handle at once.

"Daddy, slow down!" I called after him, adjusting my backpack on my shoulder. "Papa!"  
He slowed down a bit for me and laughed whole-heartedly.

"Oh, excusez-moi!" he cried, taking me into his arms. "How could I forget about you?"

"I don't know dad," I shook my head. "You just seem to forget everything these days."  
He didn't hear me; he was running to his beloved.

A/n

Okay so I know its short. I kinda have writers block right now and I wanted to post something for y'all. So here ya go.


	3. Chapter 2

When we got out of the security area, a beautiful American-Indian woman with long, brown and piercing blue eyes greeted my father. She seemed young, around her late thirties, but had a seventeen-year-old son by her side.

She jumped into my father's arms, and he spun her around. Her hair enveloped my father's face as she kissed him.

"Awkward, isn't it?" the boy asked. "I'm Quil, by the way. That's my mom."  
"Taya," I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, and hopefully I can meet your mom."

"Same with your dad," he chuckled. "Guess we're gonna be living with each other."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Guess so."

"Was your mom Asian?"  
"Yeah, Japanese," I replied. "That makes for my strange looks."  
"They're not strange," he smiled. "Asians are cool."

Finally, the woman, named Kelly, got off my father and threw her arms around me. I unsurely hugged her back.

"Look at you." She squeezed me tightly. "When James talked about you I never realized you were so beautiful!"  
"Thanks," I whispered.

She pulled away, still grabbing me by the shoulders and kissed both my cheeks.

"You are just going to love it in La Push! Everyone is so friendly, and it's so beautiful in the summer time. Quil's friends are sure to love you, right Quil?"  
"Yeah, mom." He winked at me. "They'll love yo."

"Good," I tried to laugh. "It'll be easier at school that way."

"We registered already!" Kelly squealed. "You're a senior with Quil!"

"Really?" I asked. "No offense, you look older."

"Everyone says that. Truth be told, I'm only eighteen."

"Wow. I'm seventeen."

"Good." Quil smiled. "You need me to get your bags?"

"Nah, I got it. Actually, we need to get to the baggage claim, to actually get our bags."

"We have four," Daddy told Kelly.

"Perfect!" Kelly seemed overly excited. "Then we can go get dinner afterwards! There's a great place down in Port Angeles that we can eat at."  
"Sounds good, darling," Daddy put an arm around Kelly and kissed her. "That okay with you, Taya?"  
"Of course Dad," I replied.

"What about you, Quil?" Kelly asked him.

"It's fine with me. Let's go get their bags."

The loud buzzers sounded for us to go get our bags at baggage claim number seven.

After we got our bags we followed Kelly and Quil to their car in the parking lot across the way from the airport. Quil put our bags in the trunk, and we climbed into the car. Kelly was driving.

"The drives kinda long," Quil told me. "Got an iPod or something?"

I pulled out my orange Nano. "Yeah. You?"  
"Of course," he smirked. "What else would I be doing on a drive this long?"  
"How long is the drive?"  
"Three hours," Kelly answered. "So get yourself comfortable."  
"Yeah." Quil put in a headphone. "It's hecka long."

"So, Taya, we're thinking about having the wedding in three months," Kelly explained, "hopefully outside. It's really cold down in La Push, so hopefully it'll be warm that one day."

"Yeah," I mused. "Hopefully."  
"Would you like to be one of my bride's maids?"

"Of course I would, Kelly," I replied. "That would be a great honor."  
"And I've already talked to Quil about groom's men. Right Quil?" My dad hit his knee."  
"Yeah, James, 'course I'll be a groom's man."  
"Good."  
"There's so much to do. I need to pick out decorations, get a planer, buy the cake. Oh, and Taya, would you like to help me pick out the dresses?"

"Sure," I replied. "We'll find a nice one. Any dress will look good on you."  
"Oh thank you sweetheart! It'll be such a great bonding experience, for us to plan this wedding together."  
"Yeah," Daddy agreed. "That'll be so much fun, right Taya?"  
"Oui, Papa," I replied. "Je sais que vous voulez pour je l'aide."

_Yes, Daddy. I know that you want me to help her._

"You speak French?" Quil asked. "Like fluently?"

"Yeah," I replied. "And Japanese, but I only talk to my dad in French. I used to talk to my mom in Japanese."

"It's hard to loose a parent, Taya," Kelly started. "I am very sorry for your loss. I lost my old husband a while ago."

"Thanks," I replied. "But you don't have to be sorry. I'm happy to be here."

"Good," Kelly replied with a big smile. "I hope you like me."

"Of course I do, Kelly. You're a great person."

"So are you, Taya," she replied. "Quil and I are happy to have you here."

"Surprisingly, I agree with my mom," Quil laughed. "I am happy to finally not be an only child. It gets kinda boring."  
"It's only for a year until we go to college," I reminded him.

"I know," he replied. "But still," he wrapped an arm around me and ruffled my hair, "I got a little sister."

I smoothed out my hair. "Haha, very funny."  
"Quil, be nice," Kelly warned.

"Yes mother," he chuckled, and winked at me.

"It's fine, Kelly. I don't mind him."

"Good. He's just really annoying."

"Hey!" Quil gasped. "And you're supposed to be my mother."

"And she is supposed to be your sister," Kelly retorted. "So be nice to her."

"Yes ma'am."

"The whole reserve is very tight-knit," Kelly explained. "Since you're Quil's step sister they'll treat you like a sister as well."

"Hopefully not the way Quil treats me as a sister," I teased.

"Oh shut up."

It was strange, but Quil made me feel safe in this all-new realm of the world I had never experienced. He was a friend and a confidant. I wouldn't mind having him as a brother.

"I'm going to take a nap," I announced.

Quil sighed. "You can lean on me if you want."

And so I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Taya," Quil shook my shoulder. "Dinner. Wake up."  
"I fell asleep?" I yawned. "When?"

"An hour or so ago," Dad answered. "We were talking and all of the sudden you dosed."

"It was an early flight," Kelly added. "Sleep all you want, darling. You get your own room."  
"I hope so," Quil laughed, squeezing me. "I'd rather we weren't roomies."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well," Kelly parked the car, "Let's eat."

We got out of the car into the freezing weather. It didn't bother me much, but I still rushed to get inside. It was warm in there.

The restaurant was called West Beach Grill and Bar, and it wasn't fancy. It was a seat-yourself, burger place with a few different dishes adding to that. If that's all Kelly wanted to pay for us, then that was okay with me.

"Order whatever," Kelly mused as she grabbed four menus. "Where do you guys want to sit?"  
"In the middle," Quil replied. "Is that okay with you guys?"  
"Sure." Daddy pat Quil on the shoulder. "Sounds great."

We sat around the square table, Daddy and Kelly next to each other and me next to Quil. Kelly opened the menu, staring at it intently. I opened mine and imitated her motions.

"The burgers are really good here," Quil leaned over at the menu and pointed one out. The triple-Decker. "This one is the best, unless you're a vegetarian or something."  
I squinted my eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? I love meat too much to be a vegetarian. Bring on the burger."  
So we ordered, and Quil and I got the triple-Decker. I knew that I wouldn't be able to eat it all, and I felt bad that I was making Kelly pay for it. But, if I didn't eat all of it I knew Quil would.

"So, Taya, do you play any sports?" Kelly asked, leaning her chin on her fist.

"Um, I play volley ball, and a little bit of soccer here and there. I ran track last year in school.

"Well that's good," She smiled at Quil. "Quil used to play football before the school got rid of the sport."  
"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because our school is too small to have a team," Quil answered. "The only teams we have a volley ball and basket ball. We also play rec, and sometimes I do that."  
"Oh," I sighed. "I'll do recreational then."  
"You should try out for volley ball," Quil suggested. "Our girls' team sucked last year. You should play."  
"Maybe," I shrugged. "I think I want to focus on my studies this year."  
"We're seniors!" Quil exclaimed. "You have no studies to worry about!"

"Fine, as long as I keep my grade point average I'll try out. Happy?"

"Maybe."  
Quil opened his mouth to say something else, but food came. That shut him up for a while.


	4. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Kelly opened the front door, and Quil threw the bags near the couch.

"It's lovely," I mused politely.

The house was an actual dump. There were food wrappers everywhere, it was dusty, and the furniture was old and dilapidated. Still, I had to be polite, even if I had to spend the rest of my night cleaning my room. I was still high off of Diet Coke, and I had too much energy.

"The guys are coming over later," Quil told his mother. "As well as their girlfriends."

"Oh, I forgot!" Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry James."

"It's fine." Daddy smiled. "We'll just stay upstairs. You guys can stay downstairs."

"You can hang out with us too," Quil continued. "They'll love to meet you."  
"It's fine with me, Taya," Daddy added. "Go ahead and have fun."

"What are you guys doing?" I whispered.

"We're watching Saw IV," Quil answered. "And if you get scared you can always cuddle up to one of our singles." He winked at me.

"Oh, Quil, Emily says that Claire's coming soon," Kelly added.

"Fun."  
"Claire's the little girl that Quil takes care of," she explained to my dad. "She's just adorable!"

"Yeah, a terrible four year old," Quil laughed.

"Well, we'll be going upstairs. You guys have fun!"  
"Bye Mom," he replied.

Daddy took me with his hands and kissed my forehead. "Behave."

"We'll take good care of her, sir," Quil promised.

"Good night kids," he replied.

And they both walked upstairs.

"So..." Quil mused.

"So..." I repeated.

The doorbell rang.

"Ha! No more awkward conversation," he laughed. "Hold on."  
I chuckled under my breath.

"Hey man!" Quil greeted the incoming man with a quick "guy-hug".

As he walked in he looked at me and stopped. His face wore a blank expression, and he was gaping. It was a little scary at first, but I took it as a compliment. Maybe I was hot?"  
"Jacob?" Quil asked. "Jacob, meet my sister, Taya."

"H-H-Hi," he stuttered, holding out his hand. "Ja-aco-b."  
I giggled. "Taya."  
He continued to gape at me as though I was a Michelangelo statue or something. I was a piece of art up for display, and he was in awe by it.

"Hold on a sec," Quil put up a finger, and then started pushing Jacob towards the kitchen. "I have to talk to him."

When they walked out I was fire engine red.

(Jacob's POV)

"Dude," I whispered. "She's hot!"  
"That's my little sister, man," Quil raised his eyebrows. "What's gotten into you?"

"I... I think I imprinted on your sister," I replied. "I don't know how to explain it. She's like a goddess, an absolute work of art. She is my.... soul mate..."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want my sister falling for you and then you imprinting on another girl."

"I'm sure. I don't want anyone else. I want her."

That was true. I didn't want anyone else; I couldn't have anyone else. She looked like an angel to me, and I had just died and gone to heaven.

This feeling was unexplainable, but all too amazing. It was almost like someone had put me on a different planet, and she was the only thing keeping me there. She had complete control of me, and she didn't even know it. Those crystal blue eyes had cast a spell over me; she didn't know that either. All my virtues and priorities had changed the second I saw her. No longer was I driven to go to college, or help out the kids here. I was always there for her, I would do whatever she wanted to, and I would follow her wherever she wanted to go.

"Can you pull yourself together?" Quil asked. "I think you're scaring her."

"The way that she was giggling?" I chuckled. "She was flattered."

"Whatever. Don't touch my sister."

"And you've known her for a good three hours?" I laughed. "Why are you so protective?"

"Because my mom loves her dad, and I have to make my mom happy. I do that by showing my mom's love's daughter a good time, so he's less worried and happy. So, yes, I am very protective."  
"Fine, dude, I won't touch her _tonight_. That's a promise."

Quil shook his head. "Fine. Control yourself."  
"Yes father," I scoffed.

Quil started back into the living room. Taya was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"Hey sis," Quil jumped over the back of the couch and landed right next to her. That made her jump.

"So, when are your other friends coming?" she asked softly.

That little voice of hers was angelic, the most melodic thing I had heard in my life.

"Um… we'll I see Jared and Kim walking up now." Quil jumped back off the couch.

Jared came in without knocking, his arm around Kim. She looked at Quil with an apologetic look.

"Hey man." Jared greeted him. "Who's that?"

"My sister," Quil replied.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Nice."  
"Hey Kimmy!" Quil hugged her and spun her around. She laughed.

"Hey!" she squealed.

Swiftly, I sat next to Taya. She looked over at me, smiled, and then turned back to the commotion Jared and Kim were making.

"I'm Kim!" she held a hand out to Taya. "It's so nice to meet you. We always need new girls to add to our odd group."

"Thanks," Taya replied unsurely. "I'm Taya."

Jared held out a hand too. "Jared."  
She took his hand. "Taya."

"Look, here come Paul and Cameryn!" Kim pointed out.

Sure enough Paul, and the little figure of Cameryn, were getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

I didn't pay attention this time, although Taya did. Instead I watched every curve of her body, every little move she made, and her little butt that came up when she tried to shake Paul's hand.

"Dude, how can this be your sister?" Paul laughed, breaking the silence in my mind. "She's Asian!"  
"Paul," Cameryn growled, and hit him.

"Ow, baby." He took her by her waist and kissed her roughly. Everyone looked away.

Taya turned around to me. "Are they always this horny?"

"Oh yeah," I chuckled.

_I wish we could be that horny in public_.

"She's my mom's fiancé's kid," Quil explained, once Paul and Cameryn had stopped. "He's French, and her mom was Asian."

Paul nodded. "Nice, and kinda sexy. You should tell Jacob how much you charge to love him long time."

I took a pillow and chucked it at him. He was laughing hysterically.

"Paul!" Cameryn squealed. He fell on the floor laughing.

Taya turned around with a sad look on her face. That hurt her, even if it was just a joke, and I was pissed.

"It's okay," I put my arm around her. "Paul's an ass hole; you just gotta get used to it. It's not cool, but it's not anything against you, kay?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Paul, apologize!" Cameryn demanded. "Or I won't kiss you all tonight!"

"Sorry, babe." Paul held out his hand. "I didn't mean it bad; just joking, ya know? Truce?"

Taya turned around and shook his hand. "It's amazing how much power you have over him."

_You have that much power over me._

"Thanks," Cameryn chuckled. "It's funny, and nice. He does what I tell him to."

"Because I love you," Paul told her.

"Because you're afraid of me not letting you kiss me," she corrected, turning to Taya. "This is how you get 'em whipped. Take lessons."

"Stop teasing me." He picked her up and started making out with her.

"Ew!" Kim squealed and threw a pillow at the back of Paul's head. "This isn't your own personal bedroom."

"Here come Payton and Embry." Jared fell down on the couch right next to Taya. "Oh, joy."  
Kim sat on his lap and leaned back as well. "So when are we watching the movie?"

"When these lovebirds get in," Quil replied just as they stepped through the door.

They did their greetings, and Embry stared at Taya.

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

"My sister," Quil answered.

"Sweet. I'm Embry, and this is Payton."

Payton sweetly waved at Taya, and Taya politely waved back. Payton was always nervous with new people, and I couldn't blame her. No one could blame her if you knew her story.

"Now can we watch the movie?" Kim whined. "I wanna watch it!"

"Calm down, bitch," Quil joked. "I'm putting it in now. Gosh."

"Finally," she muttered. Taya laughed, and Kim smiled at her.

"Don't encourage her, please," Quil mumbled to her. "She's so annoying."

"Hey!" She smacked Quil's leg. "I am not!"

Quil chucked and put the DVD into the player. He closed the blinds, and it was pitch black. Perfect? Maybe not.

(Taya's POV)

I shouldn't have agreed to watch that movie. I was scared, and it was my stupid fault. I didn't want to bother either Jacob or Jared, who were right next to me; I couldn't see anyone else.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. I hid my face in Jacob's chest. Reassuringly, Jacob put his arm around me and began rubbing my back. It felt great, and I didn't want him to stop. I continued to cuddle into his chest, especially when Kim screamed. That made me jump, and Jacob tightened his grasp around me.  
He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "It's just a movie."

His warm breath soothed me, and tickled my ear. I wanted to cuddle in closer to him; he was a great substitute to my missing boyfriend. After I broke up with him I didn't hear from him again.

I staid cuddled into Jacob's chest, and he didn't seem to mind. He kept me close, rubbed my back, and shushed me to try to calm me down. I loved the attention I was getting, and maybe he would be my rebound. Either way, I needed male attention, and Jacob was giving me plenty of it.

When I looked away from his chest, everyone was cuddled together, and it was sweet. The only person that wasn't cuddling with someone was Quil, and that made me sad. He should've had a girlfriend too. Well, Jacob didn't have one either, but still. I wondered why he wasn't with anyone.

But I didn't ask. I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning in a warm, comfy bed. At first I was confused, but then realized I had fallen asleep during the movie. Jacob, or Quil, must've put me in my room as I was sleeping. To them I probably wasn't too much to carry.

It was Sunday morning, and the sun was flowing into my room through the cracks in my blinds. I moaned, and turn on my stomach, my face in the pillow.

I liked the smell of the sheets; it made me feel comfortable. I staid in that position for about fifteen minutes before I actually got up.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was ten.

"Bonjour, mon petit enfant," Daddy greeted me, like he did every morning with a kiss."

_Good day, my little child._

"Bonjour, Papa," I replied, sitting at the table. "Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui?"

_Good day, Daddy. What are we going to do today?_

He shrugged. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Quil a un surprise pour toi."

_I don't know. Maybe Quil has a surprise for you._

"Can we stop speaking in French?" Quil asked, putting his hands on my shoulder. "A simple good morning would do."  
"Quil," Kelly warned as she slapped him on the head. "Taya, feel free to speak French all you want."

I smiled. "Merci."

_Thank you.  
_"De rien, ma petit fille," Kelly replied.

_Thank you, my little girl._

"Not you too!" Quil whined.

"I'm picking up as much French as I need. James has been teaching me."  
I looked at Daddy. "Bon travaille, Papa. Elle parle bien."  
_Good job, Daddy. She speaks well._

"Merci."

_Thank you."  
_"Maybe you should teach Quil," Kelly suggested to me. "Doesn't Paul speak French?"  
"Not fluently," Quil replied, messaging my shoulders. "He's in French four."

"Then he should be able to understand us," I answered. "And if you would like to learn French I could teach you."

"I think I'm good, babe," Quil replied. "I just would like to know what your saying."

"You can take French in college," Kelly suggested again. "Or take private lessons."

"I'm good for now, Mom. I'll get used to it."  
"Whatever you say, Quil," Kelly sighed. "Learning French would look good on your college résumé."

"I'll pass for now. I'm going to community college a few miles away."

"And then you'll learn," Kelly seemed very keen on him learning my father's first language.

"Whatever, Mom. Are pancakes done yet?"

"Please excuse my son," Kelly rolled her eyes. "He is a complete pig."  
"It's alright, darling. A growing boy needs his food."  
"I like the way you think, James," Quil chuckled.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Daddy asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment," Kelly replied. "Would you like to come?"

"Of course, _ma belle._ What about you Quil?"

"Me and the guys are gonna go down to the beach. You wanna come, Tay?"  
"Sure," I replied. "Sounds fun enough."

"Oh, Emily says Claire has just arrived, and she is dying to see you."

Quil smirked. "That little munchkin. I'll pick her up before we go down to the beach."

"Good," Kelly smiled. "That little girl is so sweet."

"How do we know Claire?" Daddy asked.

"She's Emily's niece. Emily is a close family friend."

"I see." Daddy took a pancake. "I'll be glad to meet her."

"Emily is allowing her to stay for dinner," Kelly continued. "I'll make her favorite."

"Spaghetti and meat balls?" Quil asked. "You know she'll make a mess of herself."  
"We'll clean her up before she goes back to Emily's. Would you mind helping me give her a bath, Taya?"

"Uh, sure. I would be glad to help."

"Merci."

"You're welcome. I am willing to do anything that you need around the house."

"If only your brother was like that," Kelly teased. "This place wouldn't be such a mess."

"It's lovely, darling," Daddy assured her.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Well I'm done," Quil picked up his plate and tossed it in the sink. "Meet you in thirty minutes, Tay?"

"I guess I'm done too then." I copied Quil. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Taya."

With that I ran upstairs to get ready.

It took me less time than I thought it would for me to get ready. I wanted to look good for Jacob. For some reason I really liked him, and I needed to look good for him.  
Quil was already waiting for me when I came downstairs.  
"Ready, Tay?"

"Yeah." I slipped on my boots. "Isn't it a little cold for the beach?"

"Naw," Quil assured me. "I have to make a quick stop at Em's before we leave."

"Okay."

"She'll love to meet you. Mom has been talking about you non-stop. Emily wants to meet you."

"That's fine."

We climbed into Quil's car and took a three-minute drive down the street to a slightly smaller house.

Quil pulled into the driveway. "Come on. This is Em's house."

I got out of the car with Quil and shoved my hands into my pockets. It was cold.

Quil didn't even bother to ring the doorbell or knock; he walked right in.

"Qwil!" A little girl screamed.

Quil happily took her in his arms, spun her around, and kissed all over her face. The little girl was laughing hysterically.

"You must be Taya," a voice intruded my thoughts.

When I turned around I tried not to gasp. There was a beautiful woman in front of me, but she had scars all over her left cheek.

"Yes," I replied. "You are Emily?"

"Yep." She pulled me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you. My house is your house now. If you need anything don't be afraid to stop by or anything. I'm always here."

"Thanks."  
I was a little overwhelmed at the scene in front of me, but I managed to handle it nicely.

"Taya," another man greeted. "I'm Sam, Emily's husband."  
I smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Instead of a handshake, he hugged me as well. Maybe it was an American Indian tradition?

"Quil, don't neglect your sister," Emily warned.

"Sorry Taya." Quil walked over to me. "Claire, this is Taya, my sister."  
"Taytay!" She held her arms out to me and I reluctantly took her from Quil. "You Qwil's sissy?"  
"Yes I am," I replied in the sweetest voice I could muster. "And your Claire." I tapped her nose, and she giggled. "Quil told me so much about you."

Claire threw her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Look," Quil cooed. "Claire loves Auntie Taya."

"Mine." Claire held me tighter. "My Auntie."  
"She's been a little cranky today," Emily warned. "Don't take it personally."

I smiled. "It's fine."  
"Let's go to the car." Quil put his arm around me. "Say bye to Auntie Emmy."

"BYE!" Claire called over my shoulder.

Before we got in the car Quil got out a car seat from his truck's bed and placed it in the back seat.

"Come here, you little monster!" Quil took Claire from me, and she squealed.

Quil buckled her up without any hassle and climbed into the car. I followed him.

"Is Unca Jay gonna be there?" Claire asked. "And Unca Jawed, and Unca Pawl, and Unca Embwy, and Auntie Camy, and Auntie Paypay?"

"Yes, sweetie," Quil replied. "They'll all be there."

Claire clapped in the back seat. Quil looked at me and smiled. He really loved this little girl.


	6. Chapter 5

It took us another five minutes to get to the beach. The guys were waiting patiently for us, talking like nothing was going on. Quil got Claire out of her car seat and placed her on his shoulders.

"DOWN!" she squealed. "DOWN! DOWN!"  
As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran and had chained her arms around Jacob's leg. Jacob looked down at the little girl, smiled, and picked her up.

"Hey kiddo!" He kissed the top of her head and threw her over his shoulder. Claire giggled as she held onto Jacob's hair. It was the sweetest thing that I had ever seen.

"Jayjay!" She kissed his nose. "I miss you!"

"Cm'here, munchkin." Jared took Claire from Jacob and tossed her up in the air.

Jacob turned his attention to me. "Hey, Tay. I see you've met our resident monster."

All the other guys and their girlfriends were fussing over Claire.

"Yeah." I started walking over to him. "She's great."

He chuckled. "Just wait till you see her when she's tired."

I forced a smile and looked over at him. He smirked at me.

"So, Taya… you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You know," Jacob continued. "Like chill. Maybe go to a movie, or you could come over to my house, or maybe we could grab a bite to eat..."  
"You're asking me out?" I interrupted.

He shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Then, yeah... I'd love to Jacob."

He smiled and pulled out his phone. "Do you want me to call you or do you want to call me?"

"You call me." I gave him my number. "I'm looking forward to it. I haven't had fun since New York."  
"Good. I'll show you fun."

"Tay!" Claire giggled. "Taytay, come!"

I looked over at Jacob and smiled. "I'll be waiting for that call."

"Don't worry. You'll get it."  
I walked over to the little girl and took her in my arms.

We staid at the beach until three in the afternoon. Claire's jeans were soaked through because she decided she needed to play with the pretty rocks on the beach. Quil tried to keep her under control, but it was hard for him. I lent a hand, but even the two of us couldn't control the beast we called Claire.

Jacob was also keen on spending time with me. He hung around me when Claire was busy harassing the rest of the gang. We talked, and, to my surprise, we had a lot in common. He liked everything that I liked, no matter how strange it was. Normally I stuck to the theory that "opposites attract", and that people with too much in common become sick of each other, but Jacob was an exception. He was amazing.

He promised me that he would call me after dinner to make the plans for our date. He was sweet, to say the least, and he was charming. He was everything that my ex was, and then some. So maybe I did miss my ex, but Jacob was a good filler. I liked him a lot, and he was ready to work for me. Things would be nice.  
When Quil, Claire, and I got home Kelly had dinner already made. Daddy was sitting on the couch, watching the Master's golf tournament.

"Aunty Kelly!" Claire ran through the door and threw her arms around Kelly's legs. "Spaghetti?"

Kelly picked her up. "Of course, just for you."

Claire giggled.

"Claire, want to meet Quil's new daddy?" Kelly continued. Claire nodded her head vigorously.

Daddy got up from the couch and walked over to Claire. Claire immediately hugged him around his neck, and Daddy took her from Kelly's arms.

"Hello, you little cutie," Daddy laughed. "How old are you?"

"Four!" Claire squealed.

It was obvious Daddy missed having a little girl. He loved children so much, and he showed it in the way he handled Claire. She was a sweet little thing, and Daddy noticed. I wondered if Daddy and Kelly would ever have another baby.

"Dinner's ready!" Kelly called. "Quil, can you get Claire's booster seat?"

Quil nodded and went into the closet to get it. Claire giggled in Daddy's arms as they waited for the seat to be situated. Daddy carefully put her in. Once he did, Kelly came over and tied a bib around Claire's neck.

"That won't insure no messes," she laughed. "But at least there'll be less messes."

We ate in perfect harmony with everything that Claire was doing. She was amusing to watch, and even funnier to talk to. Claire was the sweetest child I had ever met in my life, and it was obvious that Daddy thought that too.

Claire didn't make that big of a mess, so Kelly and I didn't have to give her a bath. We just washed off her face and got any stains out of the clothes she was wearing.

Sadly, though, it was time for Claire to go. Quil was taking her home, so we said goodbye. As soon as they left I went upstairs to my room to check on my cell phone. Jacob had called.

I pressed the call button on my phone and it began ringing. Within two rings Jacob answered.

"Hey, Taya, what's up?" he greeted.

I lay back on my bed. "Not much, just calling you back."

"Were you eating?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Kelly made spaghetti and meatballs for Claire, so after dinner we had to get her cleaned up. Claire is such a messy eater."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I got to figure that out for myself. So, whatcha doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing really. It depends on how much homework I have."

"Oh bull. The teachers'll be so easy on you," he laughed. "You'll barely have any homework."

"Well, then I guess I'll spend the evening with you," I chuckled. "What do you want to do?"

"I hear that Vantage Point came out, and it's supposed really good. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good." He sighed. "So when are you going to bed?"

"Probably not for another hour or so. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Not really, just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy listening to your voice."

I could feel myself blush. "Really?"  
"You sound like an angel," he whispered. "Every time I hear your voice it makes me crazy."

My body froze. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Will you say something in French for me?"  
"Why?"

"Because French is sexy," he chuckled. "And you speak it beautifully."  
"Je ne parle pas mellieure d'un personne français."  
_I don't speak any better than a French person._

"Say something else," he begged. "Please."  
"Porquoi est-ce que tu aimes quand je parle français? Ma français n'est pas très bon."  
_Why do you like it when I speak French? My French isn't that good._

"It's amazing." He sighed. "That's why."  
"Tu parles français?"

_You speak French?_

"Oui, un peu."

_Yeah, a little._

"Ah, bon. C'est porquoi tu veux que je parler du français. Mon père parle du français. Je l'ai appris de lui."  
_Oh good. That's why you want me to speak French. My dad speaks French. I learned it from him._

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux dire que tu vouloir de moi?"  
_Okay. Can you say what you want from me?_

"Je voudrais que tu m'aime et je voudrais que je t'avoir confiance."  
_I want you to love me and I want to trust you._

"Je les fera."

_I will do it._

"Good." I yawned. "I'm too tired to speak in French."  
"It's the same as talking in English."  
"Neoo," I whined. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine. Lighten up, baby."  
"Jet lag," I lied. "It's hella annoying."

The truth was, I wasn't tired. I couldn't think of anything to say. Jacob had said one of the sweetest compliments that I had heard in my life, and, honestly, there was nothing I could say back. His words took me by surprise; I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Well, do you want to go to bed?" Jacob asked. "It must be late for you."

"I don't want to, but I do." I yawned. "What time does school start tomorrow?"

"Nine," Jacob replied. "You have time until you really have to go to bed."

"But I'm tired," I whined. "I'll meet you tomorrow after school."  
"Before school?" he asked.

"If Quil gets me there in time. I'm going to bed."

"Please don't leave me," he begged. "I'll miss you too much."

This guy was charming, sweet beyond imagination. He knew the right things to say and when to say them; his last statement made my stomach flip. I wasn't supposed to be falling for this guy, but I couldn't help it. He was just too adorable.

"I'll stay on for a couple more minutes," I offered.

"Yay! Pouvez-vous parler français?"  
_Yay! Can you speak French?_

"Est-ce que je dois?"  
_Do I have to?_

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

_Yes please._

"Ah, mais le français me fatiguer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez je dire?"  
_Ah, but the French makes me tired. What would you like me to say?_

"Rien important. J'aime écouter tu parler."

_Nothing important. I love hearing you speak_

"Then why can't I speak in English."

"Please," he begged. "Please, oh please, please, please!"

"D'accord. Si vous voulez, Jacob."

_Alright, if you want, Jacob._

"I love this."  
"Oui, je sais. Tu aimes touts les temps quand je parle de la français."

_Yes, I know. You love every time that I speak French._

"You are so beautiful, Taya. French is the most beautiful thing you could possibly speak."

"Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas que vous voulez que je parle."

_I know. But, I do not know what you want me to speak._

"I want you to speak anything you can, Taya. You're words are so beautiful it doesn't matter what you speak."

"Je parle seulement que vous voulez."  
_I only speak what you want._

"You're words are what I want, baby."

His words were so sexy that I couldn't stand it. He called me baby, something that I loved being called. He was adorable, sexy, and amazing. I loved it.

"D'accord. Mais, je me couche. Bon soir, mon cheri."

_Okay. But I'm going to bed. Good night, mon cheri._

"Alright, baby, night."

I couldn't get to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

The week passed slowly until it was time for Jacob and I to hang out. School was boring; life was boring. What else was there to say? I wanted to go out with him badly.

Days turned into the week slowly but surely. Jacob walked me to classes, we talked a lot, and I really got to know him. He was a sweet individual: a wholesome person with a great personality. He made me laugh, smile, and feel for him. The story about his mother was tragic, almost as tragic as loosing my own mother. I almost cried listening to him speak. But, I learned a lot about him, and he really let him guard down. I still wasn't ready to talk about my mother's death, but it was still a start to our relationship.

The week finally ended. I took the entire day to get ready. I took a shower, shaved, blow dried and straightened my hair, put on a somewhat sexy outfit, and did my make-up.

He came around seven thirty to pick me up for the movies. I waited for him for an hour before he came. We were going to this burger place called Fuddruckers and then going to see The Uninvited. Jacob picked out the movie (of course) so I could hang onto him at the scary parts. He was smart, but, then again, most guys had the common knowledge of picking scary movies for dates.

I kissed his cheek when he came, and he took my hand to walk me out to his car. He opened my door before going to his side to get in. He was such a gentleman.

He started playing Saliva in the car. I nodded my head to the beat.

"You like it?" he laughed, glancing at me.

"Yeah, I love it," I replied with a smile. "Saliva rocks."

"Not many girls like them," he stated, turning the wheel to the sign that said "Welcome to Port Angeles".

"Well, I'm not your average girl."

He shook his head. "No, you are definitely not."

I smiled at him again and looked back at the road. Port Angeles was somewhat of a familiar place. I remembered the buildings and the restaurants. It was only a short drive from La Push, and it looked like a fun place to be. Too bad they didn't live in Port Angeles instead of the small, Indian reserve they called La Push.

"So, you sure burgers are okay with you?" Jacob asked, parking his car in the first empty space he saw.

"Yeah, burgers are fine," I answered. "Where else would you wanna go?"

"No where in particular." He shrugged. "Just whatever you wanted."  
"Well, I want a burger," I laughed. "If that's okay with you."

He put his car in park. "Whatever you want you get, baby."  
We walked into the restaurant, ordered our food, and then found a place to sit.

"So, how was your day, Taya?" he asked.

"My day was great," I replied, playing with the straw in my Dr. Pepper. "Quil and I hung out for a little bit, we saw Claire and Emily, and then I took a nap. What about you?"

He shrugged. "My day was cool. Me and Jared and Paul were down at the beach."

"You mean the ass hole?" I laughed.

"Paul's not always that bad. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's usually nicer to new people. Guess he can't handle your beauty."

I blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Darling, I think you're gorgeous."

Before I could say anything else our food was called and Jacob went to get it. He came back with two burgers and a basket of fries with condiments. He put my burger down in front of me and then started putting everything on his as he sat down.

"So." I started picking at my burger. "About that pretty thing. I am not pretty."

"Yes you are!" Jacob fought harshly. "Don't ever say that. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He took my hand that was playing with my food and held it. "I would never lie to you. Now, do you want to eat or are you just going to play with your food?"

"No, just a little taken aback," I replied. "I'll eat." I took a bite of my burger. "See?"

"Yeah, I see," he laughed, taking a bite of his own. "So, Taya, tell me a little more about yourself."  
"You know almost everything about me," I sighed. "What else is there to know?"  
"Just the little things," he laughed. "Nothing too personal. I don't even think we got to the little things because we were too caught up in the big things. So, let's play something like twenty questions, except I'll be the only one asking, and I'll answer my own questions. I'll probably only ask like ten."

"That's not fair!" I fought with a smile.

"Oh yes it is. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Cool mine's black. What's your favorite type of music?"  
"Metal."

"Mine too. What's your favorite band?"

"Saliva."  
"I like System of a Down. What's your favorite movie?"

"The Outsiders."  
"Mine's Friday the Thirteenth. What's your favorite book?"

"The Outsiders," I laughed.

He laughed too. "Shoulda guessed. Mine's 1408 by Stephen King. How long was your longest relationship?"

"Two years."

"Wow, mine's only eight months. Who's your favorite family member?"

"My dad."

"I like my twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. What was your favorite pet?"

"My dog Skippy."  
"I had a cat named Tigger. She was sweet. What's your favorite color on the opposite sex?"  
I smiled. "Black."

"I like orange on a girl," he smiled back at me. His smile sent my heart pumping at a hundred miles an hour. "What turns you on?"

"Muscles, cool hair, and likes metal. You?"

"Pretty girls with mixed backgrounds turn me on."  
I shook my head. "Everything I am must turn you on then?"

"Pretty much. Got any questions for me?"

"No, I think you got everything covered." I sipped my Dr. Pepper and took a bite out of my burger. "You done?"

"Yeah, I think I am," he replied, copying my motions. He took huge bites out of his burger; it was like he was part animal or something. "God, you're so beautiful."  
"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself."

"Gee thanks," he chuckled. "I didn't know I was ugly."

"I didn't say that!" I fought. "Don't twist my words!"  
He smiled. "Just teasing, baby."

After a few minutes we were both done eating. It was only a short walk from Fuddruckers to the movie theater, so we walked. We bought our tickets, bought a soda, and found seats in the very back. We kicked off our shoes and cuddled in the seats. It was a nice feeling. I missed my old boyfriend, and Jacob was a good replacement.

Finally when the movie was over he drove me back home. I was tired, to say the least. All I wanted to do was cuddle with Jacob again.

"Well, this is it." He pulled into my driveway. "Here, let me walk you to your door."

Told you he was a gentleman.

He took my hand and walked me up to the door. When we got there he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I had a great time," he started. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."  
I nodded and swallowed roughly. "Yeah, sounds good."

I reached for the door, but Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Slowly, he pressed his lips against mine. There was nothing more to the kiss than a simple peck, but it was still amazing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was speechless.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow, okay?" He whispered against my lips.

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh- okay."  
He smile and kissed me again. "Good night, Taya. Sweet dreams."

"You- you too!" I called back as he walked away. What was this boy doing to me?


	8. AN

Ok so this is for the French girl who decided to act cute.

DID I EVER CLAIM TO BE THE BEST FRENCH SPEAKER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD? No so shut your mouth. No one wants to hear your snooty comments. You obviously need to stop being a brat and get on with your life. Do something better than criticize other work. If you don't like my French, STOP READING! And don't be a coward and comment without having your actual name.

K

Thanks


	9. Chapter 7

I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob no matter how hard I tried. Our date was simple, yet amazing. It was the best date I had been on in a while, Even my old boyfriend couldn't top it. I didn't know why it was so perfect, either. Maybe it was because I was with the perfect guy.

Jacob was my perfect guy. He was tall, muscular, handsome, understanding, kind, and amazing. We had a fabulous date, and even though we weren't going steady, I still liked him just the same. Why wouldn't I like a guy like Jacob? He was amazing.

The day after the date I got a call from him.

"Hey baby," he greeted. "Want to go down to the beach today? It'll be us, the guys, and the girls."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. Anything to see him again. "Sounds like fun. When should I go down?"  
"I'll come pick you up in thirty minutes," he told me. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll be ready."  
"Good. I'll see you soon, okay, sweet heart?"

I just loved when he gave me pet names.

"Yeah, o-okay," I stuttered.

He chuckled. "Bye baby."  
"Bye."

Quickly, I took a shower, since it was ten in the morning. I put on my bikini, my make-up, and then some short shorts and a t-shirt, over it.

Jacob was true to his word and came thirty minutes later. When I saw him pull up to the house I rushed downstairs.

"Woa," Quil laughed, grabbing me by the waist and stopping me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Down to the beach with Jacob," I replied. "Aren't you?"

He looked down at himself. He had on pajama pants and smelt pretty bad. He was probably working out.

"Oh," I laughed. "Well, are you going?"

"Yeah, in like ten minutes. I'm sure Jakey just wanted some extra time with you." He kissed my forehead. "Be good, alright? I saw that kiss after the date."

I blushed and hit him. "Quil! You were spying on me?"  
He shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. All I said was that I saw that kiss, so be good."

"I will."  
"Alright." He let go of my waist. "Have fun. I'll see you in a few."  
I kissed his cheek. "Okay, bye big brother."

"Bye, little sis."  
I rushed outside and down the steps that led to Jacob's pick-up truck. He was waiting for me, his hands behind his head. Once he saw me he smirked and sat up. I blushed and smiled.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted as I opened the car door. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," I replied. "What about you?'

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," he laughed. "You ready for the beach?"  
"Yeah, I'm so excited. It'll be fun."

"It should be. I hear Embry, Payton, Jared, and Kim are already down there."

"No Paul and Cameryn?" I laughed.

"Not yet. They're supposed to come, but they might get a little preoccupied with making out the entire time."  
"I bet they are," I laughed. "Cammy and Paul always make out. Besides, I don't mind if he's there or not."

"Baby, are you still upset about what Paul said to you?"

I nodded. "I never knew that he was such a racist bastard."  
Jacob sighed and shook his head. "That mother fucker doesn't mean shit, okay? Don't even worry about him. He won't bother you anymore, especially since Cameryn threatened him with no kisses. He felt really badly about it."

"Yeah, he better feel bad." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't like him."

"He gets a little better once you get to know him," he assured me. "Just give him a chance."

"I did, and he failed."  
Jacob stopped the car and looked at me. I looked away.

"Hey." He took my chin softly in his hand and turned it to me. "Don't be like that baby." He kissed me softly. "I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again."  
"Oh, okay," I stuttered.

His lips mesmerized me. I went in for another kiss, but he put a finger to my lips.

"Do you really want that?"

I nodded. "It's all I ever want."

He chuckled and kissed me once more, but it was short. He didn't want to rush things; I understood that, but it was still upsetting not to be able to kiss the guy that I liked so much.

"Let's go," he whispered against my lips. I nodded and pulled away.

"Then let's go."

We both got out of the car and over to the beach. Jared, Kim, Embry, and Payton were standing in the sand, letting the water brush up against their feet. I ran over and jumped on Embry's back. He laughed and spun me around.

"Who do I got here?" Embry laughed. "A little girl who needs to be dunked?"  
He ran into the water until it was up to my waist. I squealed as he dropped me, but he quickly picked me back up and ran me back to the shore. I was so wet, but I didn't care. It was fun.

I jumped off his back and ran back into Jacob's arms. I snuggled my head into his chest and kissed it softly.

"You're wet," he laughed. "And I didn't do it. That makes me sad."

I slapped him because of his sexual innuendo. Everyone else laughed, except for Payton. She just stood there.

"So, how are you, Taya?" Kim asked.

"I'm doing good," I replied with a smile. "And yourself?"  
"Perfect," she laughed. "We were thinking about having a sleepover tonight. Are you coming?"

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"We do, but we can always just go to school together. I mean, we're seniors. We're supposed to have fun."

"Okay, I'm in."  
"Good, I thought you might take up my offer. After this we'll drop you off at your place and then Quil can drive you over to my house."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Speak of the devil…."  
Quil came up from behind me and spun me around. I giggled and squealed.

"Why are you so wet?" he asked.

"It was me," Jacob laughed.

Quil looked at him strangely. "Dude, really? She's my sister."

"He's just joking," Embry spoke up. "It was me, dunking her into the ocean."  
"Make sure you take care of my sister," he growled. "Or else I'm gonna have to give you a knuckle sandwich."

"Oh I'm soo scared," Embry teased. "I was just playing with her."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "We were just having fun."

"Alright, but if you get a cold don't come crying to me."

Jacob pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "No, she'll come crying to me first." He kissed the top of my head. "Huh, baby?"

"Yeah," I replied with a smirk. "I'd love that."  
After a while Cameryn and Paul came. I ignored Paul for the most part, and he ignored me too. Cameryn and I talked for a long time, and we really connected. I loved it so much.

When we got into the car Jacob pulled a ring off his finger.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Taya, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 8

"Yes!" I squealed. "Of course I will Jacob!"

He hugged me and kissed the top of my forehead. "Good, because if you said no, I would have to kill you."

"Really?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I knew you would say yes."

"Am I that predictable?" I asked.

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"That's mean."

"It's the truth," he fought. "Sorry to break it to you darling."

Finally, I was Jacob's girlfriend. It was the happiest moment of my life. My first real boyfriend was coming into play, and it would be amazing.

I smiled at him and hid my face in his chest. "Thank you Jacob."

"For what?" he asked.

"For asking me out," I replied.

"It's my pleasure darling."

I loved that he called me darling. It was my favorite pet name, and just to hear his manly voice say it was amazing.

He kissed my forehead. "Let's get you home." We drove back to my house. Jacob gave me a kiss, watched me get out, and then drove away. Quil was going to drive me over to Kim's house.

I got my things together and waited for Quil to get his ass downstairs. He didn't take too long, which was nice, but I was still anxious to wait. I wasn't very close to the girlfriends, but now that I was one, I had to be close to them.

Quil came down and drove me over to Kim's house. Immediately, Kim broke out the champagne. I had never drank before, but it seemed okay to drink in the comfort of Kim's house. It wasn't like we were going out and driving, so it was okay to drink. I took the champagne glass from her and took a sip. I wasn't used to the taste of alcohol, so I almost gagged. Kim laughed.

"Haven't drank before?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" I replied.

"Because, you look like you're going to vomit." She took the glass from me. "Darling, you don't have to drink to impress us."

"Yeah," Cameryn agreed. "We're just having some fun. If you're not comfortable drinking, don't." I noticed she didn't have a glass. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Because that's what killed my mother," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled at me. "I just don't drink."

"So, what do we do at sleepovers?" I asked, lacing my fingers together.

"Talk about how crazy our boyfriends are," Kim laughed, "and drink, and talk about life."

"Sounds like fun."

"Paul is such a jerk," Cameryn laughed.

"Yeah, I figured that out," I whispered.

Cameryn looked at me. "Sweety, are you still mad about the whole racist thing, because Paul totally didn't mean it. I promise; he felt pretty bad afterwards." "Only because you told him that you wouldn't kiss him."

Kim sat next to me and put her arm around me. "Darling, don't worry about Paul. He's a jack ass."

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Why is Paul a jerk, Cam?" Kim asked, leaning back.

"Because all he wants from me is sex." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's obnoxious."

"I'm so glad Embry's not that way." Payton smiled. "He's so understanding."

"That's good," Kim smiled for her. "I wish I could say the same about Jared."

"Jacob asked me out today," I whispered.

Kim's eyes lit up. "Really? Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, good job kid," Cameryn laughed. "I have to admit, Jacob is one of the hottest guys on this reservation."

"There's only one problem with Jacob," Kim said.

"What's that?"

"He's been a player since first grade," she laughed. "So be careful; he likes sex."

"I don't think he'll push me," I whispered. "He's so sweet, and he understands me. Not that I'm not ready for sex, but I don't think he'll push for it. Besides, he only asked me out today. It's not like we've been going out for months."

"Yeah, that's true," Kim took a sip of her champagne. "Jacob's just always been a player ever since I can remember."

"You've lived her a while?" I asked.

"My entire life. It's kinda been a drag. This place used to be a hell hole."

"How so?"

"Drugs and alcohol used to run this place," she replied. "We've got more trouble than you'd ever expect."

"Wow, I'd never imagine that. It seems like the people here are so well rounded."

"You should see some of the other kids. There are still people addicted. Get their shit from Seattle."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but that's life I guess." I nodded. "Can I have my champagne now?"

"Think you can handle it?" Kim teased.

"I can handle my alcohol," I smiled at her. "Please?"

"Sure." She handed me the glass she had set on the table.

"This is going to be fun," Cameryn smirked, looking at me.

"Hey!" I fought. "I know how to handle my alcohol!"

"I'm sure you do," she laughed.

"Payton, you're quiet," Kim spoke up. "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go to sleep, sweet pea?" Kim asked.

Payton shook her head. "Nope."

"Okay then. What do you guys want to do?"

"I really don't know," Cameryn laughed.

"This is fun," Kim sighed.

"It is actually," I replied. "I never had girlfriends as cool as you guys."

"Thanks Tay," Kim hugged me. "You're pretty cool yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks." "No problem." She smiled. "What else do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play some music," Cameryn suggested, going to her bag and pulled out her iPod. _Midnight Romeo _by Push Play started playing.

"I love this song," Payton laughed. "Push Play is amazing."

"Yeah, they're really good," I agreed.

"Are you guys ready to climb into bed?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," I said. "What time is it?"

"Two."

"Okay." Kim pulled out some blankets and pillows and threw them on the floor. We all made a makeshift bed and climbed in. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep.

Kim's cell phone woke us up in the morning. I moaned and opened my eyes to the beeping. Kim reached up and turned off the alarm.

"C'mon girlies," Kim sang. "It's time to get up."

I sat up, and Cameryn moaned, rolling on her stomach. Payton was already dressed. Apparently, she couldn't sleep. So, she got up an hour earlier and got dressed.

I went into the bathroom, got dressed, and did my make-up quickly. I walked back outside, and Kim had gotten dressed. Cameryn was in her bra and some jeans.

"Hello darling," Kim came over and hugged me. "Ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. As soon as Cam Bam puts her shirt on, we'll leave." Cameryn threw a shirt on and a jacket, and then we walked over to the car. Kim and Cameryn got in the front, and Payton and I sat in the back. We got there thirty minutes before school, and went to the boys. Everyone was there except for Quil.

"Hey baby." Jacob came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How was the sleepover?"

"Good." I gave him a little peck, but he put his hand on the nape of my neck and pushed me to his lips. It lasted a few seconds, and then he pulled away. I was breathless. My lips were still lingering for his.

He smirked and gave me a little peck. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Y-yeah," I whispered.

He was still smirking. "Wanna come over to my place tonight baby? My dad's going to Sue Clearwater's house."

"Sure." I smiled. "That'd be great." "Good."

We talked for a few more minutes until the bell rang. It was so weird to walk with Jacob's hand in mine, and to have people staring at us. I guessed that many girls were jealous. Cameryn said that he was one of the hottest, and I believed her. All the guys were unbelievably and inhumanely beautiful. It mad me wonder what they were doing. Were they taking steroids? Or did they just work out a lot? They were too big to be teenagers. I really wondered what was going on.


	11. Chapter 9

Jacob met me outside my classroom after school.

"Hey beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "You ready to go over to my place?"  
"Uh, yeah." I looked up at him. "I do need to finish my homework though."  
Jacob chuckled and tapped my nose. "You're so adorable."

"Thanks?"

"No problem." He took my head and led me away from my classroom. "I promise we'll do your homework tonight."

We climbed into his car and drove to his house. It was about three minutes away from school, which was convenient enough. He held open my door and the led me into his house. I walked in, and his house was a complete mess. It was the worst mess I had ever seen in my life.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized, but I knew he didn't mean it. He was used to living like this.

"It's fine." I looked around. "Is there somewhere I can put my stuff down?"  
"Oh, yeah." He took my bag and set it down by the kitchen table. "Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head, and he shrugged. He started rummaging through the cupboard in search of something good to eat. He pulled out a package of PopTarts and went to the fridge to pull out a can of Coke. He walked past me and flopped down on the couch.

"Come here, baby," he chuckled, setting down his food and opening his arms for me.

I chuckled softly and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and cuddled in his arms.

"Do you wanna watch T.V. or something?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I don't usually watch T.V."  
"Well, a bunch of the boys and I are supposed to go to Emily and Sam's house tonight. Do you wanna go?"  
"What are you guys doing at Emily and Sam's?" I asked.

"They're like my second parents. After my mom died, Emily sort of took over."

"Oh." I looked at him with soft eyes and kissed him. "I'm so sorry."  
"Well, at least I have someone who understands the pain."

I nodded slowly and cuddled back to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, took a piece, and wrapped it around his finger. I felt so safe when I was with him; it was like nothing else mattered when I was in his arms.

Jake turned on the T.V. after a while of cuddling. Prank'd was playing, and we watched and laughed. It was nice to have someone I could be myself with.

By five o'clock, it was time to go to Emily and Sam's. Jacob drove us there, and it took two minutes. We could've walked, but he told me he didn't want me getting cold.

When we pulled up, all the guys came out to greet me. There were a few guys in the back that I didn't know. I tried to stay cool, until I saw a girl walk up behind them.

"Taya, you know the rest of the guys." He nodded towards the other guys and the girl. "Seth, Brady, Collin, and Leah."

"Hey," I whispered.

Emily walked outside and hugged me. "We were wondering when we'd see you around here again. How are you?"

"Good." I hugged her back. "Heard you were making dinner."  
"Word gets around fast," she laughed. "These boys never stop eating."

I snorted, holding back a laugh. Jacob put his arm around me and held me tight.

I removed Jacob's arm from my shoulders and followed Emily inside. "What are you making?"  
"I always make pasta, so I was thinking maybe burgers or something?"

"That sounds good." I looked at her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good."  
Quil came up from behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up, and spun me around. I laughed.

I turned around and gave him a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, I guess."

"You saw me this morning," I chuckled.

"Well, that's too long." He smirked at me. "Plus, James has been asking about you. You should give him a call."

"Yeah, I should."

I walked out of the kitchen and called my dad.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Bonjour, Papa. Como t'allez vous?"  
"Bien, merci."

"Quil m'a parlé que vous avez besoin de me parler."

_Quil told me that you needed to talk to me._

"Non, je n'ai pas besion de ça."

_No, I don't need that._  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

_Well, what do you want?_

"Je veux parler avec toi, parce-que tu n'as pas me telephoner."

_I want to talk to you, because you haven't called me._

"Desolee, Papa. J'ai trop de problems."

_Sorry, Daddy. I have a lot of problems._

"Ah. Parles avec moi quand tu finis le diner."

_Oh. Talk to me when you finish dinner._

"D'accord, Papa. Je t'aime."

_Okay, Daddy. I love you._  
"Je t'aime aussi."

_I love you too._

"Au revior."  
_Good bye._

"Au revior."

_Bye._

I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Emily looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You speak French?" she asked.

"And Japanese," I replied. "But I don't speak much Japanese anymore."

"Why?"

"Because my mother spoke Japanese," I whispered. "And, since she's dead, I haven't found a reason to use it."

"Oh, darling." Emily came over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed. "I'm fine."

"So you speak fluent French?"  
Man, she was good at changing the subject.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was my second language."

"That's great! It's really nice to know another language."

"Yeah, I want to learn Spanish too," I said. "I think there are more only-Spanish-speaking people in this country then there are French, Japanese, and German combined."

She smiled and laughed. "That's probably true."

I looked around. "You have a nice house."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "I try my best to keep it clean, especially since the boys come here all the time. It's the nicest house Sam could afford before we got married, and I love it."  
"That's good. Where are the boys?"

"In the living room." She rolled her eyes. "They're always watching some game on my television. It's like they're meat heads or something."  
I chuckled and looked through the door. The boys were all sitting in front of the T.V., cheering on their team. I smiled softly; I missed having boys around.

"You can go out there, if you'd like," Emily continued.

I looked back at her. "No, I'm fine. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Not now, really. I will need help with the dishes afterwards. The boys think I'm their personal maid or something."  
I shook my head. "That's how boys are."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"So how long have you and Sam been together?"

"About four years." She didn't look up. "We got married last summer."

"That's great."

"Yeah, three years was a long time before getting married, but it was all worth it." She looked around. "I'm in a lovely place, in a pretty house, with an amazing husband, and a bunch of silly children."

I smiled. "Well, I bet that's nice to have your life all figured out."  
"You're too young to be worrying about the stuff I'm doing now." She looked at me. "You're seventeen. Enjoy the life you have before worrying about anything like this."  
"Thanks, Emily."

And then she called the boys in for dinner.


	12. Chapter 10

After dinner, Quil took me home. We didn't talk much. He just gave me a hug good night and walked upstairs. My dad was sitting on the couch with Kelly. I kissed the top of his head. He turned around to greet me.

"Hello sweetheart." He smiled. "How are you?"  
"Good, Papa, thanks."

"Tu as besoin de sommeil," he said. "Va au lit."

_You need to sleep. Go to bed._  
"D'accord, Papa," I sighed. "Bonsoir. Je t'aime."

_Ok Daddy. Good night. I love you._

"Je t'aime aussi, ma belle," he smiled, kissing my head.

_I love you too, my beauty._

I looked over at Kelly.

"Night Kelly," I whispered.

She smiled. "Night."

I walked upstairs and started undressing. I almost screamed when I heard pebbles hitting my window.

I looked outside my window and saw Jacob smirking down there.

I unlocked the window and walked away. He climbed up and through the window.

He walked over and hugged me. "Hi baby."

"Hey," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know actually," he chuckled. "I wanted to come see you."

I snorted and shook my head. He squeezed me tired and dropped us both down on the bed. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"You know my father will kill you if he finds you up here," I whispered into his chest.

"I'm not scared," he chuckled. "I'll be out of here before you wake up. I just wanted to see you. I felt like we didn't spend any time together at Emily's."  
"I'm so tired, though," I yawned. "I wanna go to sleep."  
"Go ahead." He kissed my lips softly. "You can fall asleep in my arms. I'll be gone before you wake up, but sleep little angel."  
"Okay," I whispered. "Good night."  
He kissed me again. "Night."  
And I fell asleep in his arms.

Jacob was right; when I woke up he was gone. I was able to stretch a little and yawn. The sun came peaking through my blinds over my body. It was a Sunday, and, since I was so tired, it was nice to wake up to my own accord. I probably staid in bed for another hour until my phone vibrated. I groaned into my pillow and then looked at my phone.

_Hey baby, _it read. _Do you wanna go to the beach and have lunch?_

I was able to text back a yes, and then decided to get out of bed. I threw on some clothes and put foundation on, just to make sure that I looked okay to go out. We were just going to the beach, so I didn't need to look that great.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, slipped on my Vans, and walked downstairs. Quil was sitting on the couch with poptarts and a glass of milk. I chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Why are you dressed?" he asked.

I grabbed a poptart and took a bite. "Jacob's gonna take me to the beach."  
He smacked my thigh playfully and took the poptart back. "Good."  
"Where are Kelly and my dad?" I mused, looking at the show he had on television.

"They're cake testing," he replied solemnly.

"And you didn't want to go?" I chuckled. "That's totally unlike you."  
"Well, they have to pick out the design and blah, blah, blah."  
I chuckled and shook my head.

"Oh, and she told me that later tonight she's gonna take you and some other girls to find bridesmaids dresses."  
I nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready by then."  
"I'll tell my mom when she gets home."  
I got a text from Jacob saying he was about to be at my house. I reached over and hugged Quil.

"Have your mom text me an hour before she wants to leave."  
He nodded, his eyes glued on the stupid television show.

I walked outside and saw Jacob's beat up truck. It wasn't too chilly out, so I took of my jacket before I climbed inside. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my face and kissed my lips. I pulled away, and he smiled at me.

"Hi sweetheart," he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good." I smiled wide. "How about you?"  
"Pretty good," he said. "Are you ready?"  
I nodded with a smile. "Yep."  
It was only a two-minute drive to the beach. We unpacked the back of his truck. He had a blanket and a bag with sandwiches, chips, and drinks. He spread out the blanket on the sand, and we both sat down.

"It's a pretty nice day out," he mused, laying down on his side, propped on his elbow.

"Yeah, it is," I replied. "I'm so glad it is, too. Does it get nice over the summer?"  
"Yes," he replied.

"Good, 'cuz Kelly and my dad's wedding in on July fifteenth," I told him.

"Invites going out soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think they're almost done. I'm going tonight to try on bridesmaids dresses."  
"You'll look beautiful." He brushed his fingers over my hand. "But then again, you always do."  
I smiled sweetly at him, reached over, and kissed him softly.

"Hey, Taya, can I tell you something?"  
I nodded and smiled at him. "Go head."

"I love you," he breathed, looking down at the ground.

I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say. Did I love him? I was so scared of love, but, at the same time, I could feel the love in the back of my mind. I wanted to reply, to say I loved him too, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's okay if you don't love me." He seemed disappointed. "I just needed to let you know."

"I love you too," I managed to spit out.

"You do?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

I smiled back. "Yes I do. I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer. Sometimes it's hard to express my feelings."  
"It's okay."

He reached up and kissed me, our lips slowly moving together in perfect harmony. He pressed his tongue to my lips, and I let it slip in, our tongues dancing together. He pushed me down gently and held me as we continued to kiss. It felt so amazing to be loved; I knew that he wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him just as much.

He pulled away slowly and smiled at me. He sat up and took out a Dr. Pepper from the bag.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. "I brought Diet Coke."  
"Perfect," I answered, shyly smiling. "I love Diet Coke."

"I know you do," he laughed. "That's why I brought it. Otherwise, I would've brought you regular coke."  
"Ewwwww," I teased.

"You're so silly."  
I snorted. "I know. So what about those sandwiches?"  
"I'll get them out for you," he chuckled. "Do you want turkey or ham?"  
I thought for a second. "Turkey."  
"Do you want some potato chips?" he continued.

I nodded. He handed me my sandwich and a bag of Lay's potato chips.

"Looks good," I said. "I never thought a guy would make me a sandwich."  
He snorted at me. "Oh, stop. Don't make me feel bad."  
"It's yummy." I kissed him. "Thank you."  
After a couple hours, Quil texted me and said that Kelly would be coming home and that I should get back. I had Jacob drop me off, we said goodbye, and I walked into the house.

Embry was sitting on the couch next to Quil. I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey kiddo," he mused, not looking at me.

"I'm not a kiddo." I pouted. "That's mean."  
"Oh shush." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Mom should be home any second," Quil told me. "A couple of the moms here and Emily are going with you guys."  
"Okay," I replied. "How long do you think it'll be?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Quil laughed. "I never go shopping."  
Kelly walked in about thirty minutes later.  
"Hey Taya!" she greeted. "Are you ready? Everyone else is meeting us at the dress shop in Port Angeles."

"Okay."

My dad walked in.

"Bonjour, Taya." He walked in and kissed my cheek. "Ça va?"

_Hello, Taya. How are you?_

"Ça va bien, merci," I replied. "Et toi?"

_I'm good thanks. And you?_

"Ça va bien aussi."

_I'm good too._

"Bien. Je pars avec Kelly."

_I'm leaving with Kelly._

"D'accord." He kissed both my cheeks. "Au revior. Je t'aime."  
_Okay. Bye. I love you._

"Je t'aime aussi."  
_I love you too._

Kelly and I got up and walked out to her Prius. We climbed into the car and Kelly turned on the music.

"You listen to new age music?" I laughed as Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj started playing.

"Yeah, I like it," she mused. "Do you?"  
I smiled at her. "Love it."  
We sat in silence for a couple minutes until I started to talk again.

"So do you have any ideas for the dresses?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I want them to be a pastel color, and shorter for the younger girls, longer for the older women."

"Okay," I replied. "Sounds pretty."

We got to the dress shop. Emily, Sue Clearwater, and Pam Call were there, the only bridesmaids. We all hugged each other, exchanged some words, and we were greeted by one of the store associates.

She measured us all and then pulled out some dresses that Kelly adored. My and Emily's dresses went down to our mid-thigh, with one shoulder covered in flowers. The older women had long dresses, the same color, with long sleeves and flowers around the waist.

After we finished with the dress shopping, we went out for dinner to an Italian restaurant. We all hung around and laughed and had a good time. I really liked Kelly, and she acted like she was my second mother. I appreciated it so much, and, although she would never be my mother, she would still be like a second mother, and that was okay with me.


	13. AN 1

Okay, so I'm sorry, but I'm going to let out my bitch side for a quick second.

**TO THE BITCH WHO KEEPS REVIEWING MY STORIES AND TELLING ME MY FRENCH IS SHIT I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! SORRY I MADE TWO MISTAKES WHILE TYPING. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO SUCK A COCK OR SOMETHING USEFUL WITH YOUR MOUTH BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU TALK! OH AND USE YOUR FINGERS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU USE FOR TYPING!**

Sorry I had to do that.


End file.
